AWESOME!
by Seiliez Wingalas
Summary: Derpy Karaoke happens at a world meeting ! much lol's are had!
1. Chapter 1

France kicked in the heavy conference room door and dragged in a mostly naked, and very drunk England.

"So sorry we are late, I had to get dear Angleterre out of his house. He was drinking himself to death, the poor thing." England laid on the floor, gurgling out British curses.

"I don't need your… bloody help… yo-you… bloody fucking wine b-ba… WANKER!" he seemed to be having difficulty saying words without almost puking or hiccupping. He stumbled away from France and climbed up on the long conference table, ignoring the rest of the countries glares and questioning looks.

There England stood, up on the table swaying a little and humming a random song to himself.

"Mon Cher, please get down from there, si vous plait, we wouldn't want you hurting yourself, oui?"

"S-sodding… sod off!" England stumbled a little, and began to loudly sing.

"LET'S HAVE SOME FUN, THIS BEAT IS SICK, I WANNA TAKE A RIDE ON YOUR DISCO STICK!" England's hips thrusted at the air, his unmentionables once in a while making a shape under his boxers…

Union jack boxers, to be exact.

France stared up at him, warm blood going from trickle to a spray, dripping from his nose.

"M-mon dieu!" he took out a handkerchief and wiped his nose.

"DON'T THINK TOO MUCH, JUST BUST THAT THICK! I WANNA TAKE A RIDE ON YOUR DISCO STICK!" he thrusted a bit harder, smirking drunkenly at France, making the kerchief turn a deeper red.

"LET'S PLAY A LOVE GAME, PLAY A LOVE GAME, DO YOU WAN'T LOVE? OR YOU WAN'T FAME, ARE YOU IN THE GAME?" Greece woke up for barely a second, looking around for a second.

"What game?"

"LET'S PLAY A LOVE GAME, PLAY A LOVE GAME, DO YOU WAN'T LOVE? OR YOU WANT FAME, ARE YOU IN THE GAME?"

"Oh, the love game." Greece went back to sleep with a mutter of "… kitties…"

Meanwhile, France was beginning to twitch a little, his eyes fixed on England. Hungary giggled gleefully and Austria sighed, murmuring,

"She's on a mission…"

"And it involves some heavy touching, yeah?" she giggled maniacally.

Frances twitching escalated, and he muttered to himself.

"He's indicated his interest…"

"I'M EDUCATED IN SEX!" England cut in loudly, causing Prussia to throw up in a trashcan.

"YES!" France snapped and he jumped up on the table, grabbing England and pulling him really, really close.

"AND NOW I WANT IT BAD!"

"Want it bad?" England moaned.

Hungary started to jump up and down, flapping her arms and squealing like the crazed fan girl she is. "I LOVE GAME! I LOVE GAME!"

"Hold me, and love me…"

"Just wanna touch you for a minute, but baby you know three seconds is enough for my heart to quit." By now France was growling every word seductively. England grinned evilly and burst out.

"Lets have some fun!"

Austria groaned. "This beat is sick…"

"I wanna take a ride on your disco stick…" this last sentence was said so seductively that before anyone could blink France had dragged England off the table, and out the door, likely to go find a storage closet. They were followed by a camera wielding Hungarian woman with a yearning for yaoi.

Prussia, now done throwing up, went for it, jumping up on the table, and yelled.

"That… was fucking nasty! But I'll save you, motherfuckers! Cause' I'm awesome!"

XXXXX

Song: "Disco Stick" by Lady Gaga… don't ask why England would EVER sing it. He's drunk, okay? Cut the…. pathetically inebriated… man some slack! And I don't usually like FrUK, but… I dunno, it seemed to fit at the time…


	2. Chapter 2

Prussia, now done throwing up, went for it, jumping up on the table, and yelled.

"That… was fucking nasty! But I'll save you, motherfuckers! Cause' I'm awesome!"

As he got up on the table he absent-mindedly kicked Romano in the face.

"Fuck fuck FUCK! Shitbitchtits FUCK! Sexfuck! BASTARD!" Spain glared up at Prussia with one eyebrow cocked and twitching. "No you're not dude, don't lie."

Prussia paid no heed to these comments and continued on with his chant.

"Motherfucker I'm AWESOME!" Germany facepalmed before saying in disbelief.

"A quarter of his life gone by and he's met all his friends on line…"

"Motherfucker, I'm AWESOME!"

Russia giggled. "You would run away from a brawl, da~?"

Prussia finally started to notice what the others were saying and glared at the grinning Russian man, yelling with determined conviction.

"I'M AWESOME!" no one noticed as Japan dug through the Prussian's bag, kidnapping his phone and beginning to look through it. A shadow enveloped him and he said in a deadpan tone.

"There's no voicemail nobody calls…" somehow Prussia heard the comment and snatched his phone back with a defensive.

"I'M AWESOME!"

A disembodied voice said, "You can't even afford to buy an eight ball…" Germany cut in again.

"AND you talk to yourself on you facebook blog."

Suddenly the Prussian had a microphone in his hand and Hungary—who had returned from tailing France and England—blinked "where did he…"

Prussia started up with his montage again, in an explanatory tone.

"You know my pants sag low." Italy cocked his head, looking at Prussia's painfully tight pants. "Low?"

"Even thought…" he trailed off, seeming to forget the words and a still pissed Spain jumped up with an extravagantly over dramatic gesture to continue as Romano yelled.

"THOUGH?!" Poland sighed and finished the sentence with his own words, checking his nails all the while.

"That went out of style, like, ten years ago…"

Prussia pretended he had never planned to end the line anyways; he pulled out a boombox from… somewhere…

"I GOT THE SWAGGER OF A CHAMPION-" Austria let out an exasperated sight, leaning on his hand. "More like a cripple…" he commented dryly. Prussia looked down at him, offended, but before he could defend himself, Austria stood up and added.

"And lyrically, you're _not_ the best…" America stood in a corner, talking to himself. "He's physically the opposite of Randy Moss …and yet…" Austria cut off the end of that disturbing thought line with "PERPOSTEROUS!" Germany sighed as well. Nodding in agreement with Austria.

"He thinks he's the 'awesome-est' but he's the most obnoxious guest up at Oktoberfest."

"Oh. Yes." America added, agreeing, previous train of thought thankfully discarded. Prussia began to feel highly disrespected, also because they interrupted his song. Suddenly Switzerland stood up to join.

"All the girls are repulsed, so you hide in the basement like you're joining a cult." Prussia's shoulders sagged, a hint of a pout crossing his face.

"N-nu- uh~…" Romano glared up at Prussia, holding his rapidly bruising eye and hissed.

"And your dicks just about as big as Gilbird, BITCH."

Hungary whispered to Ukraine "how does he know that?" accompanied by a perverted smirk and a giggle.

America—HERO—continued on, "all your writtens are bitten and all your verses are purchased."

"How do you know?" Prussia snapped at him. "Me?" America grins and goes quiet. Switzerland poked Prussia in the chest accusingly.

"YOU will never date an actress."

Germany murmured to himself. "He's got to many back zits…" Austria added on " and his whole home aroma is _cat piss_."

Greece, half awake for once, mumbled, "s'not my fault…" then he went back to sleep again.

America muttered "if this was a show, its poorly promoted…" and Switzerland finalized the blow with a hint of pride " too get someone to come, my little sister would have to promote it!"

Prussia—sick of being put down by everyone—finally took a stand, yelling into his microphone,

"SHUTTUP MUTHERFUCKERS! I'M AWESOME!"

With no warning he grinned and snagged his brother, pulling the German up onto the table.

"Your turn, West~!"

XXXXX

Song: "I'm Awesome" by Spose


End file.
